Everything?
by dynamiteword
Summary: Now that's a good question. What would be considered in everything? What does that even mean when you ask that? An even better question is what would be Chad's everything? One-shot


**I have no idea what exactly inspired me to write this but here we are! Just a little one-shot, so I hope you enjoy and hope you had a great Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Everything

Chad

Chad Dylan

Chad Dylan Cooper was the type of guy who simply had to have it all in life in order to capture the ever evasive feeling of contentment. It was never enough to **almost** have everything. It was _downright _unthinkable to say he didn't appear to _have_ everything. Kid you not; he was the guy who, if not, was pretty much the closest to know what it felt like to having _everything_.

But everything was such a vast and vague word. If one would even have enough courage to ask Chad Dylan Cooper if he knew what—when he said he had everything…what he really meant—like what did and would everything include?

_Was it having the perfect car, family, career, house, and national fame to be counted as everything? _Of course he had those. Yet, as the mysterious narrator of this story, if that special someone were to ask this sensitive question…what could possibly be the outcome of such a peculiar situation? Was it so out there to have never been thought of or brought out to words?

Funny you ask my reader or listener!

Now who shall we chose to give such a prestigious, dirty job to?

**Family?**—hell no my friend, you must not be so naïve to think that someone so close would have to suffer such a delicate mission. The poor bloody relative, whoever that may be, would have to endure the shame or what not of the product by having to go to _family_ get-to-gethers. Not an easy task to persuade the fellow, ah well—you were not educated in the matter so I blame you not for the mistake.

**Now a co-worker?—**a tad warmer, I do give that to you! However, the not so close knit group is not exactly the smartest bunch. It cannot be their fault though since it was Chad Dylan Cooper's doing. There may been some sharp, ambitious character, but they did not last long. Not while the all-mighty-Chad was on the hunt to step on heads as footstools. He was the type of guy who wouldn't let anybody be his competition. He mastered the art of harassing his posse into check and the result was actually impressive. Without even their knowledge, he had brought them down to his shadow at best and they loved him for it. So the problem with recruiting one of these young cast mates was the reality that he wouldn't find the need to answer or even listen to any one of them. It was a good guess, but just not the perfect one.

_**Sonny Munroe?—**_If you could only see the evil smile plastered on this face. It's a guess that perhaps only the Condor Studio workers would be able to understand. You see…how would one put it? Sonny Munroe oddly enough can just about get away with anything with that man. It's not that she has a great personality, pretty smile, or those forest colored eyes. Oh no, not in a million years. It's the fact that she has this way of brightening a room without the slightest clue. It's the way she'll give someone _another_ chance and not just a second chance. Putting it simply enough—she is just darn too stupid cute to go unnoticed by the one and only. She is the little soft spot in his hard, cold world. Just like sun shine, she blazes everyone around her with a little dose of sweet warmth. Chad Dylan Cooper can't help but suffer a sun burn for the cost of being around her. Sure, he'll try putting sun block or a _shield_, but it's simply a bitter annoyance. So basically, she could get away with asking that deadly question because it was probably her destiny. It could be nothing but fate in fact to be so suitably placed to give the Chad Dylan Cooper that specific question. And on the precise day that it wouldn't grow suspicion we have dated it!

Black Friday!

Yes indeed, planning and fate has been on our side thus far. So let's recap, shall we? We are enlisting Sonny to do the dirty little job that no one wants or would be able to do. Sounds about right?

So here we stand, quietly watching Sonny stealthily catch up to the one and only who by the way is carrying a half gallon of eggnog. Her mind is spinning while trying to grasp the very words she wants to ask him. Where else would they be, but by a movie theater and super Target? Would it not be so hard to think that Sonny so happened to see Chad walk right past her on the way to see a movie as a new family tradition.

"Chad!" she finally musters out, finding enough courage after following him for ten yards without his awareness. She didn't want to appear or be accused as a stalker you know. Immediately she notices how he stiffens at the thought of someone following him, she can practically hear him going off on her for disturbing his _peace_.

She has finally come to a stop biting her lower lip softly and quietly holding her breath as she awaits the onslaught for the mere action of upsetting Mr. Cooper. Yet, the poor little dear can't help but keep those bright eyes open. Sure, she knows that it's probably a horrible idea, but her stubborn heart wants to see him no matter what mood.

Chad though has slowly come to a stop, his mind daring him to keep going and forget the probably crazed fan that so happened to recognize him in his long, black coat. He sighs heavily, _this should seriously be counted as service hours_ his oh so spoiled mind thinks. He knits his eyebrows together, trying to mentally prepare himself for predictable scream and "unexpected" hug attack. He shakes his golden hair away from his eyes as he slowly turns a 180 to greet the person that dares call out to him as if they knew him. He whips out the guns with gorgeous smile that's meant to melt the impending target.

"Hello there!" his fake enthusiasm oozing with sarcasm. And here we see, with much entertainment I might add, his whole face suddenly transform while his eyes brighten with recognition of little sunbeam. Of course, his ego can't help but turn that relief to anything else.

"Oh it's you," is all that he can spit out quickly enough to hide the actual gratefulness. Her gentle smile from his first greeting has quickly disappeared once the following one decided to spring its horns.

"It's nice to see you too, Chad," she fitfully comments back. Sonny knows all too well how to fight fire with a nice dose of lack of oxygen. She forces a smirk to be played on her lips to catch him off guard.

"Uh—what do you want Munroe?" he asks curtly, desperately trying to ignore the fact that she looks absolutely adorable with her nicely fitting royal purple dress that is just above knee length and her off white sweater. Before she can respond he continues on, "Come on now, you're gonna have to hurry up. I have places to go and people to see."

Unfortunately in his case, she knows him too well to miss the way his mouth and eyes say two different things. She takes a step closer, shrinking the wide gap just a little more.

"So what is the great Chad up to that he has eggnog," she gestures with her head towards the half gallon, "in his hands?" She can't help but let loose a humorous smile.

"Ha well for your information that—that information is actually classified," he crosses his arms awkwardly with the eggnog, surely putting up a challenge for her to pester him more in the matter.

"Oh _really_ now?" she raises her eyebrows while unsuccessfully hiding a smile, "You don't say—so I guess I'll just have to get back to that one than," she mockingly puts her hand to her chin as if in deep thought, " so how was your Thanksgiving then Cooper?" She suddenly asks as if she just remembered that was the reason she had stopped him in the first place.

"Ah well," his mind quickly shoves away the devious comebacks against the casual question and decides upon the truth. She always did find a way to dig out the cold hard fact of truth out of him without even trying that hard. "It was alright, nothing too out of the ordinary. Just had the family fly in and admire my greatness in close up." He smiles mischievously as she shakes her head playfully.

He has subconsciously noticed how they were beginning to catch some looks from some passer-a-buyers, but he ignores it like a man as he continues to stare at her.

She knows that she now has all of his attention by the intent look he gives her at the moment. All too suddenly reality decides to break the two's chat when Sonny's phone begins to ring. The default ring tone simply can't escape the attention of Chad. His eyes gaze straight at her.

The butterflies can't help but flutter in her stomach as she slowly peals her eyes from the daring blue ones to dig in her purse to find that darn phone. She already knows who it is—her mom is probably waiting for her with the tickets and popcorn. She sighs, already expecting Chad to disappear in the crowd finally finding the time to escape her without being completely rude.

She turns to face the movie theater to see her mom from afar motioning with one hand while barely balancing popcorn on the other. She quietly laughs at the sight waving to let her know she was on her way.

For some reason though, she decides to take one last glance to where Chad had been standing only to be surprised with his very presence in her face. She jumps back like a cat when you happen to find the perfect moment in scaring it too death. Chad smiles wickedly, finding great entertainment in making her jump that far from just being so close.

But we of course cannot forget about the mission!

"What's with your ring tone Munroe?" he asks, completely confusing her.

"Ah—well I decided to change it," she responds back hesitantly not quite sure how he knew she had even changed it or what he was up too.

"Sonny Munroe!" he suddenly exclaims catching every ounce of her attention. "Don't ever change because of Hollywood or anyone else for that matter." His dead serious look is practically making her shake. She nods shyly, having no idea how to properly respond.

"Cha-ad," she stutters.

"Hmm?"

"Why would you, the guy who has everything, even care enough about me to say that?" She nearly whispers the strange words which really shouldn't be a surprise to Chad, but they truly are.

He opens his mouth slightly as if say the beautifully truth, yet something stops him. Instead he goes for an easier target, "You think I have everything?" he tilts his head to the side while trying to calm his beating heart.

"Well—uh—you act like you do, but uh—what do you have that makes you act like you do have everything?" she quickly asks, blushing slightly from the odd question to suddenly escape her lips. She mentally kicks herself as she already feels bad enough for making her mother wait.

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head dolefully.

"Trust me Sonny, my life isn't picture perfect and it never will be. I have my moments," and cue popping his collar, "but I'm not going to lie to you and say I do indeed have the magic number of everything. I mean come on!" He suddenly grabs hold with the free hand one of her shoulders, "you, Sonny Munroe, should know that I and no one else can have _everything_."

"I—uh…" is all that she can sputter out at the moment under Chad's touch.

"Sonny," he whispers to her getting even closer than before, "If counting having the perfect car, family, career, house, and national fame it would equal only the fact that I am a very lucky man, but it's not my everything. My everything is actually completely different." Her big brown eyes widen with every word as his own hypnotize her.

"And now my little Sonny Munroe," he gives her a broad smile and brought his free hand to cup her chin gently, "go off into the big bad world knowing that you, angel, are someone's everything."

And just like that he saunters away with a high feeling of the word he had been after for so long…_contentment_.

* * *

**Alright so be honest! Give me a nice little review and let me know what you thought about it? What you loved, hated, or whatever! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated :)**

**So Review!**


End file.
